


The Swallow and her Golden Enchantress

by DangerousMouse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousMouse/pseuds/DangerousMouse
Summary: Ciri's time with the Crone's in Crookback Bog was not spent alone. A new companion in the form of Sennia of Aldersberg joins her on her travels to find Geralt and Yennifer but it's never that simple is it? Follow the two as they discover secrets, themselves and maybe a conspiracy or two.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't finished the other story I have that's in progress (and I'm not abandoning it, I'm just lacking inspiration at the moment), but I couldn't resist writing this. This is the only chapter I have so far, but I wanted to get peoples opinion on the premise. Let me know what you think!

“The Wolf’s Blizzard approaches, the time of the sword and axe. The Time of the White Frost and White Light, the Time of Madness and Distain, Tedd Deireadh, the Final Age. The world will perish amidst ice and be reborn with the new sun. Reborn of Elder Blood, of Her Ichaer, of a planted seed. A seed that will not sprout but burst into flames! The time of the Swallow and her Golden Enchantress is nigh.”

She could hear them talking, voices muffled by the thin wood of the cabin walls. Female voices undoubtedly, but nothing pleasant about the tones with which they spoke. “Does she sleep?” One of them asked. No, Ciri thought, but apparently they thought otherwise, “Like a lamb.” This lamb is more of a Wolf. 

A third voice spoke up, “Come sisters’, no point in dawdling. The table’s set, the cauldron bubbles.”

Well that doesn’t sound good, Ciri’s heart sped up slightly, mind racing with possibilities. There were three voices, and the odds of her escaping should they come in seemed stacked against her, so a plan started to formulate in the trainee Witcheress’ mind. She listened to the voices yelling back and forth while gathering her strength and searching for the nearest exit. A window, perfect. 

“We cannot! You know she is meant for him.”

“And get her he will, but not whole.”

“Well said, we’ll just have a sample.”

“I’ll take her feet, lovely and plump, perfect for a broth!” 

“I can taste it already. Very well, get on with it!”

And that’s me gone, with that thought, Ciri started to rise, unaware of the golden gaze settling on her from across the room.

“Did they get you too?” It was quiet, infinitely softer than the voices coming from the other room, now shadowed by the clanging of pots. 

Vibrant green eyes shot to where the voice came from, stopping on a figure huddled in the corner of the room. That was not what startled her the most however, it was the barred cage the figure was huddled inside that made her pause. Caged like a dog, Ciri frowned at the sight of the girl inside. She was small, although that could have been due to her position curled up in the far corner, arms wrapped around her legs and head bowed. The only sign of her being awake were the piercing golden eyes gazing back into green. 

For the longest minute, the two didn’t look away nor was another word spoken. A particularly loud bang from the other room however broke the silence. Ciri swallowed, “Who are you?” Seemed like a good first question. 

“My name has not been spoken in what seems like an age, but I guess I’m Sennia.” The girl was still quiet, whispering almost. “Unless you want to end up in a cage like me, I suggest you get out of here.” 

“I’m guessing you’re not here by choice?” That much was evident, and was answered with a shake of the girls head. 

“I’ll take you with me then, come on.” The Witcheress rose from the bed and took the few steps to the cage looking at the lock. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the apparent continuous mass of metal holding the cage doors firmly closed.

“Magic. The Crones are powerful, I’ve tried to unlock it but it’s not worth the energy anymore.” 

The girl sounded so dejected that Ciri was only more determined to get her out. She reached for her sword which was, stupidly if her captors wanted her defenceless, left near the bed she had been resting on. “Here goes nothing.” And with a swift strike, metal hit metal and a loud clang resonated throughout the cabin as the lock fell to the ground. 

There was another pause, before the girl stood and lunged towards the door. Her eyes were wild and her movements desperate, which made Ciri step back. The cage door swung open, and the girl stopped just outside it’s entrance. Her eyes met Ciri’s, alarm evident, “Run.” She said, as the door to the other room burst open. Ciri gripped her sword tightly and leapt out of the window, glancing behind to watch as Sennia followed suit, stumbling slightly as she landed on the damp ground below. 

Seeing her steps faulter, Ciri slowed enough to grab her hand before picking up the pace. The other girl tried her best to keep up, but apparently being kept in a cage was not conducive physical fitness. 

“You’ll regret that girl! Regret it dearly!” A voice from further behind shouted after the pair, obviously coming from one of the angered Crones.

Vengeful whispering surrounded the pair as one by one, monsters emerged from the bog heading straight for the two women. 

“Come back, come back, come back!” 

Not a chance, the pair thought in unison. 

“You’ll regret this Witch.” Ciri felt a shudder passed through the smaller girls arm as the whisper full of threats seemingly echoed around them. 

Too many monsters were appearing, and Ciri was well aware that in order to escape they would have to fight. Unsure of Sennia’s fighting skills, she pushed her behind her back as she turned to dance with the beasts. Her sword swung in long sweeping arches, perfected footwork leading her from enemy to enemy. One by one the monsters fell to the side, before a sharp pain erupted in her left arm as a rogue pair of claws sliced through cloth and skin. Turning to slice off the offending claws, she was caught off guard when the drowner lit up with flames before she even had the chance to raise her sword. A quick glance behind her confirmed her suspicions. A fire ball sat in the other girls right hand and she nodded once in Ciri’s direction before pulling her arm back and launching it in the direction of another drowner trying to attack from behind. 

The pair continued, fire and steel slicing through the crowd of monsters before none were left and a joint sigh of relief passed between the two. The stood for a minute to collect themselves, before the sound of hooves on wet marsh hit their ears. Turning in the direction they had previously been running, the pair once again took off into the night before they could be seen. 

******* 

It was much later when they stopped once more, far away from the looming shadows of the bog. Velen was about a day’s walk away on foot, but neither were in any shape to keep going that night. Their quick pace had slowed to a much calmer stroll as they walked in silence along a well-worn dirt road. 

“That was some good fighting back there. Thank you for your help, that one took me by surprise.” 

“It was the least I could do after you got me out of that fucking cage.” Her voice was still soft, but held more strength than it had back in the cabin. The sound of her voice was melodic to Ciri, something that she would normally never be caught thinking, such a cliché. The slow walking stalled, as the two finally stopped moving. 

“I couldn’t leave you there, it wouldn’t be right.” 

“You say that to all the girls you free from cages?” There was a hint of teasing, something that caught Ciri off guard, cheeks turning pink. 

“No, you’d be the first. Girl in a cage I mean, not girl I’ve said that too. Not that I’ve said that to other girls, there aren’t even any other girls, not that you’re a girl…Fuck.” Ciri sighed and hid her face in her hands as her rambling only dug her into a deeper and deeper hole. Sennia apparently found the whole thing hilarious however, as she burst into contagious giggling as soon as the mortifying ramble had finished. 

Ciri glanced up, looking at the other girl with her head tilted back and hands wrapped around her middle. The corner of her mouth tilted into a smile at the sight, cute. 

The giggling came to an end all too soon, as Sennia wiped the corner of her eyes with her hand, “Thank you for that, I’m sorry, it’s been entirely too long since I’ve been able to have a good laugh like that. The Crones’ aren’t exactly known for their humour. At least humour that sane people would appreciate.” There was still a smile lingering on her lips as she looked at Ciri, who’s blush had slowly faded, but lips were still quirked up. 

“I’m glad my embarrassment was amusing to you.” That got another chuckle from the other girl.

“You’re not like other girls I’ve met.” 

Ciri’s smile widened, “I should hope not, I aim to be one of a kind.” Ever since she ended up with Geralt she’d been carving out her own path, making her own future with no one else telling her what to do. 

“I’m serious though, thank you for helping me, there have been other people around but they were all too scared of the Crones’ to even try, not that they’d be able to get me out. It would have been nice for someone to want to though you know?”

“People are cowards when they’re faced with beings they deem more powerful than themselves. Lucky for you, I’m not known for backing down from a challenge.” She smirked at the other girl, which gained another chuckle. 

Sennia gave a slight curtsey, saying, “I am forever in your debt, Miss Ciri.” 

“Well you can repay that debt by helping me make a fire and find somewhere to camp out for the night. Velen is still a way away, we’ll need to rest before continuing in the morning.” 

Now it was Sennia’s turn to smirk as fire surrounded her hands, “The fire I can help you with, just show me where to put it.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a night sat around a camp fire talking until the embers died out, the two women were as rested as they could be, and set off along the trail towards Velen. The nearby village was bound to have some supplies and horses for their onward journey towards Novigrad. The day was gloomy as the cloud hung low overhead, rain threatening to fall any moment. 

“So you never actually told me how you ended up in that cage.” Ciri said with a hint of curiosity. They had talked about nonsense the night before, nothing of significance and no deep or touchy topics. The elephant in the room however, was getting too much to ignore. 

Sennia slowed her steps, her eyes trained on the ground, “It was an accident.”

Ciri frowned, “An accident?” 

“Yes, I ended up in the bog by accident.” 

“I have a feeling there is a lot more to the story than that.” She knew it was risky poking for more details on a clearly sensitive topic, but something told her a little poking was needed to get Sennia to open up and talk about what happened.

“A few years ago I was a student at Aretuza, and on one particularly difficult day I thought it was a good idea to go and practice opening portals alone in my room. There are rules against that, no one is supposed to do magic like that in their dorm and any portal practice needs Tessaia’s expressed permission and supervision. I was feeling rebellious and thought I was in control enough to have some success. I was wrong.” 

“How so?” 

“As it turns out, I’m absolutely awful at making portals to where I want to go. I managed to open one successfully but when I stepped through, I ended up on my knees in swamp water and mud. I had no idea where I was, I tried to open another portal to get back, but of course nothing happened and I was stuck there.”

“And the Crones’?” 

Sennia laughed, nothing like the happy giggles from the previous night, this laughter was full of bitter resentment. “Them? I stumbled on their house and tried to take shelter. No one was in so I thought it would be safe to have a rest before I tried to find my way out again. Next thing I knew I was waking up to the stench of rotting flesh and those three stood over me. I have no idea why they didn’t kill me, the most they did was get a little too close on the odd occasion, smelling me. I was thrown in the cage and that was that. They’d let me out to gather things for them and do chores like a good little servant, but that was it. Like I said, I tried to break out, but all three of them cast a locking spell on the lock and my magic wasn’t enough to get through it.” 

Before the conversation could continue, a gurgling growl came from in between the trees they were walking through. The path had taken them into the forest, which unsurprisingly was home to less than welcoming inhabitants. The growl was followed by a chorus of footsteps heading in their direction. With Ciri still injured from her fall into the bog and attack from drowners, and Sennia still being weak from spending who knows how long trapped by the Crones’, a silent conversation passed between them before they took off along the path as fast as their tired feet could take them.

The footsteps heading in their direction also picked up the pace, following closely behind. Branches hung low and roots rose up through the dirt path threatening to trip them with every step. One of the lower branches whipped at Sennia’s face, causing a tricking of blood to slide down her pale cheek. No time to stop, she swiped her hand over the cut to wipe away the blood and kept running; she’d had worse. 

As the forest became more and more dense, the growling and heavy footsteps abruptly halted, startling the women more than they had when they’d started. Neither girl knew why they stopped, so they kept running, hoping to put more distance between themselves and the unknown monsters before they’d inevitably need to stop.

Things, however, never go to plan, and before they could take even 10 more strides the ground fell out from under their feet and they found themselves tumbling down the steep hillside and landing in a shallow riverbed. Ciri rose first, offering her hand out to Sennia. 

Pale hand grasped pale hand as the taller of the two lifted the other out of the cold water. Sennia stumbled forward once back on two feet, using Ciri as support to remain upright. Warm, although slightly wet, hands leaned heavily on shoulders and she found her balance once more, while two more hands found purchase on a slim waist. Gold met green as they found a moment to steady their breathing and take in their surroundings. 

What is this? Ciri had never met someone who inspired these feelings, new and unknown as they were. “Are you ok?” The Cintran asked.

Sennia swallowed, breaking their gaze and looking further up the riverbed. “I’m fine, a little tumble isn’t enough to hurt me. I don’t know about you, but I have no idea where we are.”

Ciri looked around, trying to figure out where they had ended up. Nothing. “I don’t know either, but our best bet is to probably follow the riverbed, it’ll lead us back around eventually. Up for a walk through a forest?” 

*****

They walked for a good half an hour before they started hearing the howls. Seemingly from all around, the two braced for an attack. The pack appeared one by one out of the shadows of the treeline, eyes trained on what they had decided would be their next meal.

Blade drawn, Ciri crouched, ready to fend of snapping teeth and swiping claws. Sennia stood with her back against Ciri’s fire covering her hands, fully prepared to burn any who came a little too close. 

It was a quite fight, the two cutting down their attackers with precise efficiency. It wasn’t until after all the wolves were dealt with that green eyes caught sight of a small figure on a high up branch in a nearby tree. 

“You can come down now.” Must have been up there for safety, because as soon as the reassuring words left her mouth, the figure began their decent to the ground.

It was a girl, no older than 10, wearing soaked through clothing and hair dripping from the rain. At the sight of the girl, Sennia shrugged off her cloak, battered and worn it may be, and draped it around the girls shoulders. The girl smiled in thanks and hugged it close. 

“Are you lost?” Sennia asked.

“A little I guess. Are you?” 

“Yes, but also just a little.” Ciri’s response drew another smile from the girl before she asked, “Does that mean you know which way to go?”

Ciri’s lips formed a slightly bashful smile, “Not quite, not yet. But I’m sure we’ll find a way if we all set off together.” 

After a few more questions to the girl, Gretka, the had learnt that in order to get the girl back home, they would have to head east. There was however, one complication which made the two women pause. Gretka had mentioned a Wolf King and his Pack, which were the reason she was unable to return home just yet. Promising to protect the girl should they encounter such a beast, the trio took off east, until the sight of a mangled body drew their attention from their path. 

It was half eaten, battered as though it had been thrown against a tree with terrible force. The man’s liver was gone and his leg had been gnawed off, which meant only one conclusion could be drawn. The Wolf King was very real, and very much a werewolf. They quickly realised that if they wanted to pass through the forest in one piece, they would likely have to fight both the pack of wolves he commanded, and the Wolf King himself. 

“Blade oil, from dog tallow, wolfsbane, fool’s parsley and wolf’s liver.” Ciri said with confidence, “A recipe I was taught when I was younger, the others swore by it.”

“Others?” Sennia’s question was lost to the harrowing howls of even more wolves arriving to greet the small group.

At least that was the wolf’s liver taken care of. 

*****

It didn’t take long for the rest of the ingredients to be gathered, and a small fire started. The three shared stories as Ciri prepared the blade oil, with Gretka telling tales of mischief, driving her parents to insanity with her pranks. Ciri recounted humorous moments from her time at Kaer Morhen, with some details glossed over. She spoke of the time she had finally managed to catch Geralt off guard and hit him in the face with a spoonful of whipped up cream. It was a sight she would never forget, golden eyes, slit, looking right at her in the dark with a mix of shock and pride.

Sennia remained quiet, appearing content to listen to the other two as they laughed and compared jokes. 

It wasn’t long before the oil was ready, and Ciri’s blade was covered in the resulting dark liquid. “Right, now or never I suppose.” Ciri rose, offering a hand to Sennia which was quickly grasped by the other woman’s smaller one. Once again there was a brief moment of hands on shoulders and eyes connecting, but the presence of Gretka spurred the women into action before they could have a repeat of the earlier moment. 

They continued down the path they had been following, one which had been littered with half eaten bodies which were now joined by bleeding and burnt remains of the wolves which had been feasting on them. 

They soon happened upon a cave, too dark to see very far into, but the musty smell emanating from within hinted at it being the dwelling of a beast. “Gretka, stay close to Sennia.” They edged in slowly, careful steps taken as they advanced into the cave. 

They found themselves on a ledge, looking down into the main cavern where the Wolf King appeared to be toying with his next meal. The man looked petrified as the 7 foot tall wolf bared down on him with yellowed fangs stained with rivulets of blood. 

Ciri took a breath before turning to the other two and saying, “You two stay here, I’ll head down to fight. If anything happens, or any wolves show up, you can take care of them Sennia.” 

After an answering nod from the brunette sorceress, Ciri edged closer to the edge, and leapt down and a graceful leap. Pretty, even when heading into a fight, it was a fleeting thought, but Sennia was struck by the sight of Ciri pirouetting around the cavern, avoiding claws and teeth as the Wolf King tried his best to put an end to her dance. 

It was over nearly as quickly as it started, and blood splattered the ground as the wolf fell and Ciri remained stood, despite the blood stain growing steadily in size on her side. The man, grateful for the rescue, stood from where he was cowering and offered her his deepest gratitude. The man offered to take them to his village, to which Ciri replied, “Do you have bandages at home? Some spirits? He laid a claw or two on me, unfortunately.” Looking pointedly at her scarlet covered side, she was hopeful the man would be able to help.

The man agreed to take them to someone who would be able to help, and with that, they group headed out of the cave and back towards the road. Apparently they weren’t far from Velen, which came as a pleasant surprise to both Ciri and Sennia. The two shared a relieved look at being close to their original destination and the prospect of a bath and a good meal. 

Gretka’s never ending chatter kept them all entertained on the trek towards the town, and before they knew it, the Province was in sight. 

“The Baron is a stern man, others might say cruel sometimes, but he’ll help, got a soft spot for a damsel in distress he does.” The man guiding them said as they approached the worn-down fortress. 

Not surprisingly, the man had been right, they were let into the building with little fuss, and soon enough they were sat at a dining table enjoying an overindulgent meal, the likes of which Sennia had never seen. It was a lot, much more than the three of them would ever be able to consume in one sitting. 

They ate their fill, and were still in the process of stuffing their faces when the Baron himself walked into the kitchen to greet his unexpected guests. “So, stew any good?”

Ciri nodded, “Mhm, very, thank you. I’d not eaten a meal like that in-“ She was cut off by the Baron laughing and saying, “Clear to see. I’m pleased you like it. Had them prepare a bath for you, once you’ve eaten. And you could do with some sleep the lot of you. Gretka, in the nook behind the hearth, and the pair of you in the guest room opposite the kitchen. I hope you don’t mind sharing, that’s the only spare room in the keep.” 

“No, we don’t mind, and thank you.” Sennia said quietly, eyes still focused on her bowl. 

Ciri glanced at her, unsure why she had reverted back to the quiet girl she had first met in the Crones’ cabin. 

“Shh, eat now. We’ll talk once you’ve rested.” And with that the large statured man left the three to their food and the ashen blonde to her thoughts about the golden eyed sorceress she had only met the day before, and yet couldn’t get out of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for reading this! I've been really into writing it, still learning about Witcher lore though, so if I miss something feel free to point it out and I'll try to correct it :) 
> 
> I've been using dialogue from the game, similarly in the previous chapters, so if things are familiar that'll be why. 
> 
> For now, it's following the game pretty closely, but it will split off soon enough, although major events will still happen, just with a little bit a twist :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was well after midnight when bellies were full and eyes were drooping. Gretka had long since retired to her bed, and soft snoring could be heard from behind the hearth. Sennia rose from the table first, heading to bathe before her weariness overwhelmed her. Ciri wait until she heard footsteps heading into the room they’d been given for the night before she too made her way to the warm bath awaiting her. She washed quickly, not wanting the water to run cold, and dressed once more before joining Sennia. Night clothes had been left on the bed by servants, a welcome change from sleeping in tight leather. Sennia had shed her dirty clothes, tattered things that had been given to her by the Crones’, and was in the process of pulling a cloth shirt over her head when she entered. 

Ciri froze where she stood. While she was not normally one to be phased by nudity, it was entirely different when it was a women she was undoubtedly attracted to. The image of her toned arse and bare back would forever be burnt into her minds eye. She could make out lines upon lines of thin, wicked scars, their origin obvious. Ciri frowned at the thought that someone had done that to the woman. It was a story she would have to ask about gently. But not tonight. 

The sight of cloth being pulled down over Sennia’s back shook Ciri from her staring, and she quickly turned away to hide her reddening cheeks. While obviously slightly malnourished, Sennia was beautiful. Her hair curled down her back, sleek and smooth despite the time spent in captivity. Her eyes shone with something undiscernible, but undeniably attractive, a fire, fluid in its movement and oh so enchanting. Her features were symmetrical, seemingly perfected by the enchantments placed on sorceresses upon ascension. While short, her proportions were pleasant. All in all, anyone would have been lucky to have seen the sight that Ciri had unintentionally been privy to. 

“Are you ok?” Apparently staring at a wall not moving for a significant time was considered concerning. She turned back around abruptly, no grace in her movements. 

Thankfully the sight that greeted her was a fully covered Sennia, obviously ready to crawl into the bed and pass out immediately.

“Yes, I’m fine, just wondering what tomorrow will bring. I had not thought today would end like this.”

Sennia quirked an eyebrow, “Sharing a bed with me?”

Ciri’s eyes widened, “What? No! It’s not a bad thing, not at all, in fact I’m glad! Not like that though, just, you’re warm… and soft… and I need to stop talking.” The blush that had only just faded made a swift reappearance. Why can I not get it together around her? 

Her ramble drew a giggle from Sennia, a sound she really could get used to hearing. “You’re sweet, and warm and soft as well.” Teasing was being more and more frequent between the two, little quips here and there resulting in rosy cheeks and coy smiles. 

Ciri cleared her throat, “Right, um, bed, we should sleep.” She changed swiftly, the loose clothing brushing against her skin.   
The bed was nothing special, but it was infinitely better than the forest floor they had laid on the previous night. No leaves tangling in their hair, and warm pelts pulled up to chins. It was bliss. 

“Ciri?” Sennia whispered into the dark, candles having been blown out. 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you again. For taking me along.” 

Ciri turned on her side to face Sennia, “You’ve already thanked me, it was nothing.”

“I know I have, but I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of your kindness by attaching myself to you. We made it to civilisation, I can make my own way from here if you’d prefer.” 

“You’re welcome to stay with me, I can’t say I’m the safe option. There are people after me… but I need to find someone, two someone’s really, and I could use all the help I can get.” 

Sennia smiled into the darkness, “I think that’s the least I can do.” 

Silence fell over the two women as they both closed their eyes and allowed sleep to take them. 

*****

Ciri rose with the sound of a cockerel crowing nearby, pulling her from her rapidly fading dream. It had been cold, that’s all she could remember. 

Glancing to her left, she found the other side of the bed empty, and cold to the touch. Sennia must have been up for a while.

Ciri dressed before going in search of the other girl, sword once again strapped to her back, bootstrings pulled tight. She found her in the kitchen with Gretka, making what appeared to be a breakfast of eggs, eggs and more eggs with a side of bread. The sound of the door frame creaking as Ciri leant against it gave away her presence, and the other two looked towards her with smiles. 

“Mornin’. I slept like a log I did, that was some adventure yesterday.” Gretka chirped from her seat next to Sennia at the stove.

“Good morning. I’m glad you slept well, no doubt you’ll need your energy for today.” 

The three settled at the table once food was made, right before two servants stumbled into the room, panicked looks in their eyes. “We’re sorry misses, we overslept, we’ll make you’s all some breakfast…” One of them trailed off, noticing the plates of food in front of them all. 

Sennia smiled kindly, clearly understanding the look in their eyes, “No need to worry, I was perfectly happy cooking for us, and you’re more than welcome to join us. I know you probably don’t get a chance to eat before cooking for the Baron and his men.” 

The servant who spoke before replied, “You’re too kind miss, we couldn’t possibly-“

“Nonsense, we’d love some more company.” Ciri joined in, trying to get the girls to settle and eat something before a no doubt long day of working. 

There was more back and forth, the servants trying to put a fight, before they gave in and sat down on stools and helped themselves to small portion of food. Sennia knew it was probably too much to tell them to take more, so she accepted the win for what it was and conversation started up once more. They talked of Velen, what the Baron was like to work for and the other members of his family. The servants were reluctant to talk much of his wife and daughter, as it soon came out that both were missing. 

Soon enough the food was gone and the two servant girls went about their day, leaving Gretka, Sennia and Ciri to wander the building in search of something to do.

It wasn’t long before they wandered outside and were greeted by the Baron himself. 

“Good morning to you all. I trust you slept soundly like a babe?” 

“Yes sir, thank you for your hospitality.” Once again Sennia was silent, allowing Ciri to talk to the man in front of them.

“No, tis I who should be thanking you. You rid us of the menace that was harassing my people who ventured into those woods and returned Gretka to the village.”

“It was nothing.” 

“Oh ho, no, it was not nothing. In fact, take this, go on, take it, consider it payment for slaughtering the beast.” The man thrust a bag of what could only have been coins into the ashen blondes hand. 

“You really don’t have to, we didn’t help expecting to earn coin.” 

“I’ll not hear another word. Tis yours now, do with it what you wish.” He turned where he stood and headed in the direction of the manor, before shouting behind him, “Me and the Company are going hunting later, if you fancied joining us, could be a bit of fun hey?” And with that he was gone.

During the whole conversation Sennia had remained silent, although her eyes had remained fixed on the figure in front of them. She spoke up when he had left their sight, “He really didn’t need to do that.” 

“No, but I won’t deny that it’ll help greatly.” 

“Are you going hunting with them?”

Ciri looked at her, attaching the pouch to her belt, “It wouldn’t hurt, and he’s right, it could be fun. You’re welcome to join if you’d like?”

Sennia shook her head, brunette curls dancing slightly with the movement, “No thank you, I’ll keep Gretka company here, but I’ll find you when you return.”

The rest of the day passed with them lazily wandering around the village, before Ciri headed back to the Manor to meet with the Baron. 

Sennia and Gretka continued their venture, perusing the shop stalls as they went. Clothes were purchased, as was a leather satchel before the two wandered back to meet the hunting party. 

It wasn’t much later when the sound of hoofbeats could be heard riding into the courtyard. Apparently the hunt was successful, if the massive boar they were carry was anything to go by. 

The group dismounted, horses returned to the stable and the boar taken inside to be cooked. 

Ciri was laughing with the Baron, and it wasn’t long before she caught sight of the loitering pair not far away. She turned and said something to Baron, gave a small bow of her head, and headed over. 

“They’re cooking up the boar we killed now, there’ll be a feast later.” Her smile was still wide.

Sennia smiled, “I’m looking forward to it. Good hunting then?” 

“Yes, tried to give us the slip, but a boar is no match for my blade.” 

Eyebrows raised, “You killed it with your blade? Outhunting the hunting group I see.” 

Ciri laughed, “They weren’t expecting it that’s for sure.” 

*****

The scent of roasted pork was still strong long after the meat had been eaten, and the Baron, his Company, Ciri and Sennia were sat around a fire in the court yard recounting tales of previous hunts and dramatic brawls before the conversation turned to Ciri’s noteworthy kill.

“Not bad, not bad at all. But who goes boar huntin’ with a sword?”

Aforementioned sword strapped to her back still, glistening in the firelight, Ciri replied, “No bow at hand, no spear. My sword was all I had.”

The man laughed, “Well, you brandished it beautifully. Where’d they teach you that anyway?”

Ciri was cryptic with her answer, “Mh. I little here, a little there…”

Another man spoke up, “No surprising considering you wander the world alone… or maybe not so alone now it seems.” Nodding towards Sennia. 

Another man, “Not alone no more! She’s in the Company now!”

“That’s right! You’re a member of the Company! We’re drinking together, killed a wild boar as a pack, you might say, but we’ve no notion of how you arrived here. A woman, in a man’s garb, razor on her back… who exactly are you? A mercenary?”

Ciri paled slightly, she knew revealing her Witcher training could get them kicked out of Velen, so she decided to tread carefully, “I just travel a lot. And I don’t always happen upon such good and civil company.” Please take the compliment.

“Ah, gift of the gab she’s got. Here’s to good company!” Ciri sighed in relief at the questioning being dropped. All the men, plus Ciri and Sennia took a drink.

“This I like!” One of the men closer to them spoke up after seeing her drink, “Drink’s like a lad, knows her sword work, kills a boar as if it were a piglet! A she-wolf if ever I’ve seen one.” 

Not far off the mark with that. 

The questioning however, was not over, as one of the men met Sennia’s eyes. “And you?” 

The group quietened.

“Me? I’m no she-wolf.”

“No, where’d you come from? I don’t ‘spose you’ve been traveling with this one long, or you’d have more of a mouth on ya.” 

The comment grated on Sennia, a flash of anger. “She helped me out a few days back, got myself into a spot of trouble and she was kind enough to help a girl out.” 

The man laughed, “Trouble? Don’t surprise me that a lass like you ended up in a trouble, not with those tits and a face like that.” 

Sennia frowned, “That’s nothing to do with anything. Ciri helped me out, and I her.”

Ciri could see the fire dancing in Sennia’s eyes burn brighter, and her trainee Witcher skills could sense that nothing good would come from this conversation continuing. 

“Who’s is the black mare in the stable? She reminds me of a horse I had as a child.”

The Baron looked at her for a moment, “She’s mine, you know your horses?” 

Sennia looked to Ciri gratefully, to which Ciri gave a slight nod before answering the Baron, “Yes, I loved to race them, the faster the better.” 

“A woman can swing a sword – I’ve known one. But I’ve never seen a Lady mount anythin’ but a cock proper. All tipsy on ‘orseback. Nothin’ strange on account they bloody mount them sideways.”

Well this got interesting, “Perhaps you’d care to wager?”

The man laughed, “Think you could outrun me on an ‘orse? Naturally! What’s the stake?”

“The black mare, provided you don’t mind losing the Baron’s own horse?” 

They all turned to look at the Baron. “No one but I would be losing my horse, it’ll be me racing, but not losing. When I win, I’ll be havin’ that sword on your back.” 

Ciri stood, and curtsied, “To race the Baron himself. I’d consider it an honour.”

“It’s a deal then! I’d not drink anymore this night. You’ll want your head about you. We start at daybreak.”


End file.
